Shala obsession
"Hi there! i am shala the cute girl!"-shala shala obsession is the third episode of finn the fox its also the first appearence of kevin and shala and the secret wand and mike, Characters in this episode Finn the fox Carlos the dog Jerry the gator Luke the croc Kevin the kangaroo (First appearance) small rock shala the cute girl (First appearance debut) secret wand (First appearance) alive objects/houses (first appearance) mike the lizard (first appearance) Frank (first appearance) mr pepper (mentioned only) andy (first mentioned) tappor (first mentioned) plot the episode begins at finn's house where he is trying to find something to watch while complaning, due to his remote not having channel guide and he has to go through all the channels, kevin then asks what hes trying to watch, finn looks at him in a nervous mood and then continues flicking through channels and telling him that hes not trying to watch anything, and that hes trying to find family guy and that he has to go through the channels, small rock then questions finn about getting a new remote that has guide on it, jerry agrees and asks finn why can't he get a remote or call cox cable to fix his tv problem, and finn replys that its maybe because of mr peppers annoying crap yestrday, finn then gets tired of flicking through channels but suddenly he was on the nick jr channel and then a little girl pops up on the tv replying to the audince and introduces herself as shala the cute girl and then points at her friends, that are apparently alive objects and buildings and nature on which the house says "hi want to be our friend?", carlos comes in and asks what they are watching, finn then tells him that its some show called shala the cute girl, he also rants on it luke then explains his hate on shala the cute girl as well complaining that she sings and talks to the audince as well as everything alive with childish voices, which pisses him off alot, kevin then says why would they bother watching it, finn then turns off the tv and tells them that since they cannot watch family guy they can all go upstairs to watch family guy, and kevin says hes gonna do something else, but carlos suddenly poops on the floor pissing jerry off and finn tells carlos to pick up his poop and meet them upstairs, carlos throws his poop in the trash and then wonders why he never gets a chance to go to the bathroom, and complains why he and his jokes sometimes ticks them off carlos decides to watch tv for a while before he goes to the room to play videogames, as he turns on the tv, shala is still on tv telling the audince that they must help her friends, carlos then makes a joke about her and then gets nervous at her cause she cannot understand the audince, as carlos was about to walk off shala then looks at carlos and says "look at that, its carlos the dog"! carlos gasps after hearing that and turns around, shala says she is talking to him and wants him to listen to her, carlos has no idea how she is talking to him from the tv and that shes just a cartoon character, shala replies to him that she maybe is, but she wants him to stop insulting him and be nice and friendly to him carlos then complains and insults her fastly, but then shala "tells the audince" that its time to hypotize carlos, she then hypotizes carlos and tells him that he will no longer hate her and he would have strange and insane and obsessed with her show and crazy things in his head, in carlos mind he is going crazy and encounters kevin luke and jerry who Sick of him pooping on the floor and is talking retardedly, carlos then shits on finn and then random crazy scenes were shown, and shala says never stop hateing her, out of carlos mind he is stareing at the tv, finn then comes downstairs and asks carlos what is taking him long and then notices him acting weird and is stareing at the tv, finn asks carlos if hes allright and carlos doesn't say anything, he asks why hes stareing at the tv until shala sees and tell the audince that its finn the fox the mean fox who hates everything about her, and then decides to hypotize him as well or else suck him in the tv if he refuses, she does so and almost hypotizes finn but he snaps out of it, and then he reallises carlos was hypotized and he runs to the garage and tells kevin to see it, kevin asks whats wrong with carlos, finn then replys that the show has made him obsessed with his show, and kevin wonders why hes just standing there watching the thing, finn then repond but before he can say anything else, shala sucks finn into the tv, and welcomes him and asks if he wants to have fun with her, like carlos is, finn tells her to shut up and asks her why she sucked him in the tv and hypotized carlos, shala tells him this show is what younger kids love, and that eachtime haters like him hate it, she would hypotize the hater to make the hater so obessed and that he is in there so he can be the things friend and that finn was the first and only one who snaped from being hypotized and that she decided to suck him in the tv to join her friends adventure, and tells him that the power of the secret wand will never be found, finn asks if its some wand that she used to hypotize people and make all the objects in her show alive and sucking him in the tv and then tells her that he hates her show alot and calls her a "slut F**ing w****" shala then pauses and then gets angry and also cusses at him, finn then wonders why she would cuss on nick jr, and she cant say that infront of kids, shala gets angry more and wants to fight finn, finn then fights shala to the death, a few mins later, finn tells shala that she will regret everything, shala tells him that he will never find the secret wand, but then suddenly a voice tells finn to leave her alone, but shala tells the voice to get out of there, but finn grabs the wand that was apparently talking, and asks shala if thats the secret wand she was talking about, shala then says yes but then lies no and realises she said it twice, finn then breaks the wand which unhypotized carlos and all the haters, and turning every alive thing in the show to normal, shala then crys at finn for doing that, and finn tells her if he hears about her show again he would get angry, he says bye to shala and goes back out the tv, shala then sees the cancelled text knowing that he show was canceled, carlos thanks finn from being hypotized by shala, finn tells him that shala will never be back and he doesn't care about it anymore, jerry tells finn that someones at the door, finn opens it and encounters some young children complaining about shala being canceled, finn tells them all to go home before their parents catches them and that shala was a bad show, and slams the door, one of the kids wonder what the creator would react to shalas cancelion, meanwhile at some studio, a lizard asks his employe about how his shows going, and the employe tells him that the shala's wand brought some fox aka finn in the tv and then leading it to the shows cancelion, the lizard then pauses and gets angry about it and confused and tells the employe to get to the meeting room and complains about pinwheels, in the credits kevin asks luke how he liked his video and luke asks who helped him film it and kevin tells him to ask tommy pickles that question and tommy wonders why hes still there. Trivia * this is the last episode that is uploaded on the guardian ninja channel * this is the first appearence of kevin the kangaroo including shala and the secret wand and mike the lizard and the asparigus employe Frank * this is the first episode that has a fight scene on it. (however in the next episode it has better fighting styles then this episode) * for some reason on the title shala has a bow on her head and her shirt is a little lighter * this is the first episode where the end title changes differently * shala is based on dora the explorer, except she doesn't teach kids spanish and other language * when finn flicks through channels there is a non aired episode of veggie city seen as well as mr star, (another series being planned) and theres also some pictures of mcjuggernuggets ninjago, some of tuxs rp pictures, lilo and stitch, rockos modern life and reboot, and news about mr pepper attacking the town * when finn says after what mr pepper did yestrday, it means this episode may have taken place after The worst pepper in the world despite that was the previous episode * small rock only appears for one scene, * when carlos was going crazy in his mind there are random clips of reboot and some lego star wars II game screenshots, and some random rocko pics there were also a crazy mix of music * carlos wondered what happend to him for a few mins, and then thanks finn from saving him from being hypotized by shala, its unknown how he knew he was hypotized, unless he heard shala saying shes gonna hypotize him, * when kevin was doing some scene of him flying the star wars main theme was heard * finn annouces the subscribers to subscribe to his channel for more episodes after this episode * mike complains about pinwheels which means hes based on angry grandpa * mr pepper does not appear in this episode as of his defeat on the previous episode, * when carlos complains and tells shala who hates him he mentions andy and tappor and mr pepper, despite that andy and tappor appears on the episode's sequel * this is the first time we see jerry angry at carlos * its unknown what andy, tappor, david, mike jr, ashley, sarah, carloline, mariana, and george were doing during the events of this episode, its unknown if they were also Hypotized by the show or they weren't watching tv, since david on the sequel of this episode claimed that he saw finn on the tv so its either that he Wasn't Hypotized or he must have turned the tv at the moment finn was inside fighting shala, it would've been unknown if sarah even watched finn fighting shala, or wasn't paying attention to the show, Errors * even though season 1 takes place in 2015 the mcjuggernuggets video "Below the belt" from 2016 was on here cause the series was gonna take place around 2016 but it was changed to 2015 instead Category:Season 1 Category:Finn episodes Category:Episodes focusing on carlos Category:Episodes focusing on finn Category:Episodes focusing on shala Category:Episodes focusing on jerry Category:Episodes focusing on luke Category:Episodes about shala Category:Episodes where tappor never appeared Category:Episodes where andy never appeared Category:Episodes where mr pepper never appeared Category:Episodes focusing on kevin